Together Forever?
by insomniatic xox
Summary: [Hairspray] Link and Tracy have been having a great relationship. That is, until Amber comes along. Chapter 2 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. Sorry if this subject is unoriginal, **

**but it's the only thing I could come up with lol. Sorry if it's a little short. **

**There will be more chapters to come. Well, I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**--------------------**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hairspray characters. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world!

Chapter 1

"Tune in tomorrow for another episode of the Corny Collins Show!" Corny concluded as the show ended. As soon as the camera shut off, the kids all dashed off to their dressing rooms and after a few minutes, started to head home.

Link and Tracy walked towards the door of the studio, hand in hand. All of a sudden, Link stopped and sighed. "Ugh, I forgot my tie in the dressing room. You go ahead, Trace. I'll call you later." Tracy nodded and he kissed her goodbye. Amber watched, jealously, from afar.

Link jogged back to his dressing room and fetched the tie off of a table. When he turned around to leave, he jumped, seeing Amber standing in the doorway. "Oh, did I scare you, Link?" she smiled, sweetly.

"What do you want, Amber?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"We just... haven't talked in a while," she stated, taking just a few steps inside of the room.

"Yeah, well, there's a reason for that," he replied rather coldly. He started walking towards the door to leave, but she closed it before he could exit the room.

"Link, I've missed you so much," Amber lied, just trying to get revenge on Tracy. She cornered him up against the wall, pressing her entire body against him. "Haven't you missed me?" she asked as she started to rub her hand up his leg.

"Amber, don't do this," he gulped as she continued to seduce him.

"Do what?" she asked, grinning as she gently slipped her hand down his pants. "We've missed each other, right?" Link's breathing became irregular and he gasped slightly, unable to speak. Just then, she grabbed the collar of his shirt with her free hand, pulling him down for a kiss.

Her tongue explored the familiar territory only for a moment before he pushed her away. He panted heavily. "Amber, what the hell are you trying to do to me?" he managed to whisper. She giggled at his reaction.

She let him catch his breath before running a finger along his cheek. "Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled, his voice a bit stronger now. He brushed her hand away. "Stay away from me," he warned. "And you better stay the hell away from Tracy too!" He pushed by her, opening the dressing room door, and walking out.

A sly grin spread across Amber's face. Maybe her plan of getting Link to fall for her again didn't work. But she had a plan B to keep Link and Tracy apart. It would soon be put into progress.

**---------------------------  
Okay, again, sorry it was so short. I wrote it in a short amount of time  
and I really just wanted to get straight to the point lol. So, I appreciate reviews.  
There will be more soon, if people like it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I believe this chapter is **

**longer. Sorry if it drags on a little bit.**

Chapter 2

When Link arrived home, he immediately went to his room and locked the door. He was furious and needed time to calm himself down. He laid on his bed and it felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. When he finally settled down, he remembered he had told Tracy that he'd call her. He reached for the phone and dialed her number. As he waited for her to pick up, he decided he wouldn't tell her about the incident in the studio.

"Hello?" Tracy answered.

"Hey, doll," Link replied.

Tracy smiled. "Hey, Link. What's up?"

"Well I told you I'd call you later, and well... now it's later," he laughed nervously.

"You don't sound right. Is something wrong?" she worried. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I love you, Trace. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too."

"Okay." He felt his mood lighten a bit, just hearing her say those words. "Well I just called to check in, but I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep now," he told her. "I'll be at your house in the morning to pick you up for school."

"Alright. Bye, Link."

"Bye, babe."

He hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his face. He looked over at the clock. 7:30 pm. He decided to get a quick shower, wanting to get any remaining scent of Amber off of himself.

A few blocks away, Tracy sat on her bed, still worried about Link. Something just didn't seem right about him. She shrugged the thought away as she heard her mother call her downstairs for dinner.

15 minutes later, Link emerged from the steamy bathroom, wearing only a towel. He walked back to his room and grabbed a pair of boxers. He slipped them on quickly and then flopped down on his bed with a headache. Thoughts from earlier that day ran through his mind. It took him a while to fall asleep, but he did eventually.

The next morning, Link woke up when his alarm went off at 6:30. He walked over to his closet, picking out a blue suit and putting it on. Next he walked over to his mirror to fix his hair. He slicked it back with a comb and then over-sprayed it with Ultra-Clutch hairspray, making sure he left that little curl dangling on his forehead. He winked at himself before running downstairs and out the front door.

Link arrived at Tracy's house seven o'clock sharp. He beeped the horn twice. "Bye, Ma!" Tracy yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She got into the car and Link smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was dreading seeing Amber at school. They made small talk along the way.

When they pulled up in the school's parking lot, Link got out of the car and opened Tracy's door for her. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

"No problem, darlin," he replied as he took her by the hand and led her past Amber and her group of friends. Amber smiled and waved sweetly at Link, but he only scowled at her. Her friends snickered at this.

------------------------------

**Amber's conversation with her friends before Link and Tracy got to school**

"Are you serious?" Tammy squealed. "You had sex with Link yesterday?!"

"Uh-huh. In his dressing room after the show," she answered.

"I thought he was with Tracy," Louanne stated.

"I knew that whale wouldn't satisfy him. Which is why he came crawling back to me," she announced, confidently.

"How did it happen?" Darla questioned.

"Well we were just telling each other how much we missed being together," Amber explained. "And then it just happened. It was his... _first time_," she giggled at the last part, like she had done it tons of times. All the girls gasped.

And that's when Tracy and Link pulled up.

------------------------------

Of course, Amber's friends couldn't keep their mouths shut and after a while, a lot of people knew about it.

Soon, school was almost over and Tracy stepped into her 7th period class, history. It was the second to last class of the day. When the teacher started speaking, everyone totally ignored him and started having their own, private conversations. Tracy, having no one to talk to, started to fall asleep. She didn't even notice that the people directly behind her were talking about Link and Amber.

The bell sounded, ending the class, and waking Tracy up. She then moved onto her last class, algebra. The teacher was very strict so she absolutely _could not_ fall asleep in that class.

It was very hard to pay attention. Tracy's mind kept wandering off to other places.

Finally there was only five minutes left until school ended. That made Tracy so happy, that is, until she heard Shelley and Norene talking.

"Did you hear what Amber and Link did yesterday?" Shelley whispered, anxiously. Norene looked over, very interested, and shook her head. "Well I heard it from Fender, who heard it from Sketch, who heard it from Darla, who heard it from Amber, that Amber and Link had sex yesterday! And Amber said it was Link's first time." Norene gasped.

Tracy's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She tried to hold back tears as the bell rang. She raced out of the classroom and clutched her books tightly against her chest. Could it really be true? She ran to her locker, got her things, and then hurried outside. She couldn't bare seeing Link outside, so she tried her best to hide behind big crowds. Her eyes stung from tears as she kept wiping the running mascara off of her face. She decided she would just walk home, especially since she needed time to think.

Link waited at his care for Tracy. She was almost ten minutes late, and he gave her a ride home everyday. He decided to go looking for her.

After a few minutes of searching, he eventually spotted Tracy walking along the sidewalk in the direction of her house. "What is she doing?" he asked himself. He chased after her and when he finally caught up, he was out of breath. "Trace, where are you going?" he questioned. She turned around and now had tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked, quite concerned.

"Don't even act like you don't know," she exclaimed, pointing an angry finger at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "I overheard Shelley and Norene talking. I can't believe you... you would do this to me!" She was sobbing loudly now. "Is that why you went back to your dressing room yesterday?"

"Huh?" Link was obviously confused now.

"You told me you were going back to get your tie, but you were really off... having sex with Amber?!"

"Having _what _?" Link's eyes narrowed. "Trace, I never-"

Tracy slapped him, hard.

"I never want to see you again, Link Larkin. I mean it."


End file.
